


Interrupt Us

by swtalmnd



Series: Cat Drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Cats, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: a sweet anon asked "Can I prompt a fluffy (and maybe smutty?) 00Q where, in the middle of having sex, something funny interrupts them (e.g. one of the cats getting into the room and jumping on Bond's back with claws included) and they just have a big laugh but kind of goes back to having sex while smiling/laughing? and Bond coming (ha!) to the realization that he loves Q or something? Thank you!"





	

James adored the sight of Q splayed out beneath him, flushed with wanting, hair curling over the pillows, his mouth red and eyes shining green. Q was as beautiful to him as any woman, more so because of the tenderness he felt, the affection they shared between them that was as heady as any physical pleasure. James pressed kisses down the long, alabaster column of Q's neck and licked salt from the hollow of his throat, taking his time with Q's body after so long away.

They both gasped for very different reasons as James licked Q's nipple.

"Q," said James, voice even despite the sudden, unwelcome pain in his shoulder.

"James?" Q blinked at him, confused -- his glasses were on the side table.

"You didn't get the door latched," said James, gritting his teeth as he gently turned himself to one side, dumping an irritated ball of fluff onto the bedsheets. "Alastair missed me."

"I told you not to teach him to climb you," said Q, warm hands soothing over Bond's abused back.

James kissed him, the warm affection spilling over into laughter that they passed between them like a secret. "I like it when you both climb me."

Q giggled and smacked his shoulder. "Arse."

James growled and tickled him. "You love me."

Q's face was soft when James looked up. "Yeah," he said, cupping James' face. "I really do."


End file.
